


golden hues

by squidwardcooch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidwardcooch/pseuds/squidwardcooch
Summary: she was scared of getting older, of losing these moments, but she's learning to cherish them.
Kudos: 1





	golden hues

the golden hue of the sky illuminated the neighborhood. three girls walked out of the house, one with a water in her hand, the other with her phone, and the other leaning on the wall. once they decided they were ready, they started walking down the driveway to the street. it was summer, so none of them wore sweaters, as it was warm outside. 

they started their walk, intending to arrive at the park that was near the house. they immersed in conversation, living in the moment. when they reached the park, they relaxed, and walked up to the equipment. time seemed to pass as they laughed and had the time of their lives, living carefree. when the sky turned dark, they headed back to the house. 

one of the girls, started thinking of the future. was it always going to be like this? surely not, seeming as they were getting older and soon one of them was off to university, away from home. the thought brought tears to her eyes, but she hid them, not wanting to ruin the mood. she was going to miss these moments. where they brought water balloons and hit each other with so much force. them running to catch the ice cream man in order to buy overpriced ice cream. them embarking on walks around the neighborhood. 

but right now she was going to live in the moment. and she wasn't going to get sad. she was going to be happy in every moment that she spent with them. she wanted to make it last.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first work and really just a short passage. i wanted to write about how i miss the moments that i had with the other characters, but time passed. we got older, and started our lives. 
> 
> also venice bitch by lana del rey reminds me of these moments, so if you really want to feel it, i suggest that you listen to this song.
> 
> with love, c


End file.
